<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>翡翠衾 by inordia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638209">翡翠衾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia'>inordia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese History RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inordia/pseuds/inordia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>史……向？<br/>OOC有<br/>年末发糖<br/>私设发糖<br/>肉渣预警<br/>文风有病</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>曹丕/司马懿</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>翡翠衾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>司马懿讨厌曹丕。他不讨厌逼自己出仕的曹操，魏王年迈，不难被看透。他不讨厌竞争之中的同僚，百官之中没人能比得上他。他不讨厌敌方的将领，真正的强者懂得尊重并且珍惜对手。</p><p>但司马懿讨厌曹丕。与其说是因为看不透，更准确而言是每次司马懿以为他看透了的时候，曹丕都会以各种方式告诉他，他错了。</p><p>司马懿知道曹丕爱慕自己。他认为这样的爱慕是建立在种种基础上的，比如曹丕的亲友团里缺少他这样一个基友，比如曹丕的政治理想蓝图需要他，比如曹丕就是需要年长的爱人。然而曹丕告诉他的原因有很多个版本，比如“先生剥葡萄不会剥得满手是水”，或者“父亲有郭祭酒，嘉言懿行嘛”，还有“先生这样腹黑又傲娇太有魅力了”。这一度让司马懿认为曹丕对他就是一时迷恋，殊不知在这些无厘头的话里藏着的，是一世深情。曹二公子想说的无非是，有些感情无关理由。</p><p>司马懿第一次意识到曹丕是一匹跳出羊圈的黑羊时，是在曹丕还不是魏王太子的某日夜里。司马懿尚未就寝，仆役过来传话说丕公子请司马先生过去。司马懿在心里翻了个白眼，这死小孩犯什么病了，大半夜的，不怕他老爹知道这事吗，嫌自己的嫡长子位置太稳固了吗。但他还是去了。司马懿在曹丕面前，用后来的话来说，简直是教科书式的口嫌体正直。</p><p>在摇曳的火苗和微弱的光里，司马懿看到的是那位青年披着外袍伏在案前抱着一床被子，屋内隐约带着一丝香，不是香料浓郁的味道，更接近雨后清晨的味道。正如一幅画，在他眼前延展晕染开来。但司马懿没有闲心去欣赏一幅画，他只想冲上去抓住曹丕的肩使劲摇，辅以大喊，曹子桓你丫是不是傻你个文武双全的英才搞什么女红绣什么花！你握笔拿剑的手该去碰针线吗！他发现自己的烦躁难以控制，出于一个臣子的身份，他只要尽力而为就好，但面对曹丕，他仿佛是真心诚意希望那人能好，不带任何利益倾向的。他忽然觉得有些惶恐，以前他的生命里除了亲人，他没有软肋。</p><p>然而，司马懿不愧是庄子的儿子，装孙子的能力实在是一流，这一点在日后也是体现得淋漓尽致。他没有失控，而是深施一礼：“懿见过丕公子。懿竟不知丕公子在针线上的造诣不下于刘玄德的草鞋编织技术。”曹丕抬起头，眼神里分明带了几分委屈：“先生为何不解我心？有些物件，自然是亲手才有诚意。”说着让司马懿坐自己旁边，扯着被子的一角给他看了。司马懿还在纳闷曹丕是用了什么心，就见被角绣着一只狐狸和一串葡萄，那做工实在是不忍恭维。司马懿没接话，挑眉看着曹丕，曹丕反问道：“先生难道还不明白？”司马懿明白，他当然明白，葡萄是面前这位二货，那狐狸就该是他自己了。他似笑非笑地问：“那在丕公子眼里，懿是公子箭下无力挣扎的狐狸呢，还是被剥皮抽筋制成衣饰的狐狸呢？”曹丕的脸色变得有些怪异，估计是脑补太多，盯着司马懿良久，忽又笑起来：“我眼里的先生，自然最好是面色潮红娇喘微微的狐狸。”司马懿面色一沉，正想嘲讽回去，心里却咯噔一下大喊不妙，如此粗鄙之语，他脑子里第一个反应却是这死小孩笑起来挺好看，平时没事一副你欠我八百万的表情干嘛啊。糟了糟了，司马懿面不改色心里却警铃大作，他是要栽在曹丕手上了。</p><p>某种意义上，他确实栽了，从那床被子开始。在他们后来聚少离多的日子里，每次若能有幸相拥而眠，必然少不了那床绣着葡萄和狐狸的被子。就算如此，曹丕能把那床被子拿出来的机会也太少了。</p><p>建安二十五年，司马懿再次见到曹丕时，那人再不像一个诗人，或是一位公子，因为他的父亲去世了。那天晚上，他们躺在那床被子下，曹丕以近乎粗暴的方式对待司马懿的身体，司马懿疼得快哭出来，看着身上这人又气又急，被操的明明是他自己啊，你一副痛苦不堪的样子是闹哪样！心里的话归心里，甚至只是奇怪的不该认真对待的话，他沉默着，忽视掉喘息和叫唤，双臂环住了曹丕，他感觉到身上的人愣了一下，也是，他是向来不会主动的，但他只是安慰地拍了拍那人带着伤疤的背。说到底，他们都是死小孩，所以在痛苦中拥抱取暖。丧父，丧兄，他们都经历过了，或是战争与死亡。已经没有什么好畏惧的，过去的阴霾却困扰着他们。司马懿能做的，不过是尽微薄之力让爱人更好受一些。</p><p>第二日醒来时，司马懿被曹丕抱在怀里，年轻人温暖的胸腔紧贴着他的后背，他却一点也没惊讶。司马懿体质偏寒，一到冬天吹了风，手凉得和冰块一样，有时冷到感受不到自己的腿，在屋内坐再久也缓不过来。曹丕总是抱着他替他暖手，抱一个比自己还高的男人不是一件容易的事情，何况这样的事总让司马懿的自尊不能接受。那怎么又接受了？大概不忍心看到那人顶着本总裁伐开心的脸写闺怨诗吧。</p><p>身后的人还没醒，这有些反常。曹丕往往是醒得更早的那位，他睡眠一直不好，大概是从宛城开始的，十岁的孩子经历了那样的惨剧，说不怕是在扯淡。对他而言，深夜辗转反侧难以入眠是常事，所以才有了月下披衣彷徨。平日若是能共枕而眠，曹丕醒后总会凝视着司马懿，直到年长者睁眼，再念一首近日新作。这也是为什么司马懿讨厌曹丕，讨厌那些清新质朴到文字，特别是在那人逼着自己赏析的时候，不说话总觉得愧对河内司马氏的名号，说话又不经意间被那些词句所打动，司马懿不喜欢被打动，这让他觉得自己有些蠢。多年后想起来，他已经懂得了有情胜于无情，却再也没机会被打动。而这天，曹丕还未醒。司马懿看见的是那人满脸的泪痕，只有泛着潮气的那床被子知道他昨夜哭了多久。</p><p>后来一切都如水到渠成般自然，只有龙床上绣着葡萄和狐狸的被子有些格格不入。哪里是格格不入，曹丕眯着眼睛享受冰过一道的西域葡萄佳酿，分明是浑然天成。那绣工也好意思说浑然天成，司马懿在心里想。然而那床被子在，便提醒着他们那段未曾随时间而逝去的感情。</p><p>黄初七年，司马懿跪在空寂的嘉福殿里，没婢女内侍，这里只有午夜露重霜寒的死亡般的气息，他多希望不是这样，但将死之人却在生死上看得比他透彻。“先生。”曹丕唤道，不是仲达，不是爱卿，是他们初遇时的称呼，一直没有变。曹丕唠唠叨叨说了很多，说他们一帮文人当年夜游南皮尽兴极了，说荀令君曾经称赞他的骑射时对他笑过，说他拿甘蔗舞剑特别帅可惜先生没看见，说绿皮的葡萄没有紫皮的好吃。司马懿又感受不到他的腿了，这小子始终是个死小孩，话这么多干嘛啊遗言的艺术吗，他的泪却冷不丁落下来了，请再多说一些吧，把今天说过去，把后半辈子念叨过去。等曹丕讲到先帝山陵崩钱将香料等赐给女眷时，他忽然对司马懿道：“先生把那床翡翠衾拿走吧。”所以那床丑死了的被子有真么好听的名字吗，司马懿攥紧了拳头，如果真的要把这床被子赐给自己也应该是在自己归西之后一面痛哭一面在陪葬物里把被子列进去，现在这交代后事的阵仗是闹哪样！</p><p>司马懿第一次一个人抱着那床被子，翡翠衾，这样的名字不太像那人的习惯，睡觉时，只觉着冷，彻骨透心的冷。他还想多讨厌曹丕几年，可那人这次也没让他猜对。</p><p>尾声<br/>司马师醒来时发现自己被弟弟紧紧抱在怀里，他不安地动了动，对上司马昭朦胧的双眼：“子上，我梦到父亲了…”“嗯。”司马昭答应了一声表示他在听。司马师皱着眉回忆梦中的情景和父亲古怪的要求：“父亲让我们把那床他平日盖的被子替他烧过去。”司马昭稍微清醒了点：“那床似乎是先帝去世时父亲从宫里拿回来的？”司马师觉得事情更不对劲了。</p><p>首阳山挺冷的。握着曹丕的手，司马懿想，那床被子绣得那么丑，就别让其他人看见了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>